vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bart Simpson
|-|Bart Simpson= |-|Bartman= Summary Bartholomew JoJo "Bart" Simpson (born April 1, 1980) is a main character and the tritagonist of The Simpsons. Bart is the mischievous, rebellious, misunderstood and "potentially dangerous" eldest child of Homer and Marge Simpson, and the older brother of Lisa and Maggie. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Bartholomew JoJo "Bart" Simpson, epithet "El Barto", "Bartman" Origin: The Simpsons Gender: Male Age: 10 years Classification: Son, student. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Vehicular Mastery (Prodigious skateboarder, has driven cars and a tank), Enhanced Senses (Smell and Hearing. Can find truffles by smell. In the movie, he heard Lisa's saxophone from hundreds of meters away), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Weapon Mastery (Proficient with his slingshot, attended military school, fought Skinner in armed combat), Martial Arts (Has mastered several forms of unarmed combat in the military school and has shown skills in karate), Extrasensory Perception (Can see ghosts), Explosion Manipulation (Can make cherry bombs), Resistance to high-frequency Sound Waves (Survived this and this) and Electricity (He and his family took electric shocks that were strong enough to cause Springfield's power to flicker) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Regularly harms his father and can trade blows with those capable of harming him, Can injure Principal Skinner who survived being near an explosion which vaporized a car, Can fight against Nelson, who is stronger than him) Speed: Supersonic (Can keep up with Homer. Dodged and outran bullets) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Comparable to, albeit weaker than, Homer) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ (Survived after this and remained conscious, Comparable to Chief Wiggum who survived an explosion which destroyed a Bradley Fighting Vehicle, Survives being strangled by Homer on a daily basis, Survived being in the dead center of a sound explosion which ripped all the leaves off of trees, and destroyed all the glass in Springfield) Stamina: High (Can break his arm with no showings of pain, capable of dashing several blocks without exhaustion afterwards) Range: Standard melee range, tens of meters with slingshot Standard Equipment: His skateboard and slingshot *'Optional Equipment:' Cherry bombs Intelligence: Above Average (Bart is street smart and has quite high social intelligence. Bart is also highly skilled at manipulation and extortion. Although he frequently gets bad grades in school, Bart recurrently shows levels of higher intelligence with his social commentary and clever thinking. He's also a polyglot like his father, speaking several different languages. In addition, Bart has consistently bested the plans of Sideshow Bob) Weaknesses: He is allergic to butterscotch, imitation butterscotch, glow-in-the-dark monster make-up, shrimp and cauliflower. Has Attention Deficit Disorder. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) Izuku's Profile (8% Deku was used. Speed was equalized) Kamala Khan (Marvel Comics) Kamala's Profile (Speed Equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Simpsons Category:Male Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Slingshot Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Explosion Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users